


The B-Team

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Sheppard’s team takes a day off doesn’t mean trouble does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B-Team

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write about minor characters)

The mission was only supposed to have taken a couple of hours, but Lorne really should have suspected that something would go wrong. Just because Sheppard’s team had _finally_ taken some personal time didn’t mean that the Pegasus Galaxy’s version of Murphy’s Law took a break, too— it just found another target.

“Sir!” said Cadman, scrabbling over the half-demolished house that was serving as their temporary cover. “I’m out of grenades. Can I have your block of C-4?”

Lorne handed it over. “Don’t tell me what it’s for unless it works,” he said, and she left with a cheeky salute. “Hey, Doc! Any idea what these things are yet?”

Biro, elbow-deep in the guts of one of the cat-sized lizard-like things that had attacked them, scowled at him over the rims of her eyeglasses. “You do know I’m a _people_ doctor, right?”

“You’re all we’ve got,” Lorne told her. “Bullets are only slowing them down, and they’re blocking out way back to the ‘gate.”

“And it is eight hours until we are due to check back in,” added Zelenka.

Lorne fired another round at the mass of lizard-creatures surrounding them and ducked back inside. “This is the only one we’ve managed to kill, doc, and I’d kinda like to know how we did it.”

Biro sighed. “The bullet wounds were already healing when this one died. But I can’t find any—” She broke off, pulling one hand out of the body with a loud _squelch_ “—any discernible organs.”

“So…” said Lorne. “So, we can’t hit them anywhere vital enough just with bullets. But maybe if we can— Cadman! You still got that C-4?”

“Sure,” she said, holding it up. “Why?”

“Get with Zelenka. I’ve got an idea.”

“This is a terrible idea,” said Zelenka, ten minutes later, squeezing farther into the still-standing corner of the mostly-destroyed house, between Biro and Cadman.

“This is _your_ plan,” the Marine retorted.

“No, this is Major Lorne’s plan. I am merely the scientist who made it possible.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” she said, then grabbed his arm. “Get down!”

Lorne skidded into them, half in everyone’s lap, just as a massive explosion sounded behind them. Cadman hauled him farther into cover, and for a long moment, none of them moved.

Finally, Zelenka said, “I do not hear anything.”

“Yeah, me, neither,” Lorne agreed. “Docs, stay here.”

Carefully, he crept out from behind the broken wall, gun drawn. Gooey bits of lizard-thing were scattered everywhere, but he couldn’t see a single whole one, dead or otherwise. He walked out into the open, waited a moment, then called, “Clear! Zelenka, dial it up!”

They headed back toward the ‘gate as soon as it _kawooshed_ to life. Cadman clapped Lorne on the shoulder, grinning. “This is gonna be a great story,” she said.

Lorne grinned back.

THE END


End file.
